


boyfriend(?), lover(?), paramour(?)

by sagittaurus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, angry sex(?), lots of mafia related vocab, pwp i guess, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagittaurus/pseuds/sagittaurus
Summary: Baekhyun's finally expanded his business to drug and alcohol trade, and Chanyeol......well,Chanyeol's not too happy about that.





	boyfriend(?), lover(?), paramour(?)

**Author's Note:**

> READ!!!
> 
> Hello, I had this fic lying around since last year but put off finishing it for Honey and Venom. I guess I got a huge burst of inspiration from recent tweets I've seen and seeing BH in the Prive event. I couldn't get it off my mind so here's a fic as a peace offering for not updating Honey and Venom till I finish it (as some sort of self discipline).
> 
> Some helpful VOCABULARY.  
> ☆ Capo - short for caporegime. They lead a crew / soldiers  
> ☆Family - term for an organized crime clan  
> ☆Flic - French for cop  
> ☆Grand - money / thousand  
> ☆Hit - to murder someone  
> ☆Making (ones) bones - means gaining credibility by killing someone  
> ☆Omerta - code of silence people take when associating with a mob  
> ☆Shakedown - intimidate / scare / blackmail

 

 

“Boss, I’ve got some intel from one of my soldiers. One of our associates have apparently been involved in some suspicious activity with a flic*” Sehun reports, face stoic as ever despite the urgency in his voice.

 

One corner of Baekhyun’s mouth tilts as he caresses the petals of the roses just sent to him. It’s a little sunny today, and he’s dressed down to an oversized shirt and a pair of rounded specs. At first glance, no one would suspect that this rather delicate looking man of bright smiles and a sunny personality runs one of Seoul’s most feared families*.

 

“Who is it this time?” Betrayal is nothing new to Baekhyun. In all his years rising up the ranks, he’s lost count of the times someone’s tried to murder him, most of them being people who was supposed to care the most for him. 

 

Baekhyun guesses that his nonchalance towards these reports came from being numb of the bitter and sharp taste of being abandoned and backstabbed. Which is ironic, because here himself has betrayed lots of people to get to where he is.

 

You just have to learn to harden your heart and be tough in this world, and its an especially valued trait in  _ this field. _

 

“It’s Heechul. He’s apparently been tipping off flics for some time now. He’s violated the Omerta*” Jongin juts in.

 

They’re quite a sight to see, him and Sehun. Both look like dashing young men in burgundy suits and slicked up hair. It’s part of the reason why they are Baekhyun’s favorite capos*, and he finds it a pity that they weren’t runway models instead. With their tall stature, lean bodies, and staggeringly handsome faces, they could easily pass modelling standards--maybe even set it higher.

 

But they’re not. Instead, Jongin and Sehun are some of his most loyal capos, giving him intel and doing most of the dirty work for him. 

 

He frowns, showing the first sign of distress about the news. “Heechul? Ratting us off? That seems impossible.” 

 

Heechul has been one of his longest associates, one of the few people he would readily call a friend.  _ Did he really rat Baekhyun off?  _ It doesn’t seem plausible, but then Baekhyun thought the same when Junmyeon, Minseok, Taeyeon, and Bo-ah all betrayed him. They’re all gone now, part of the long list of names he had to get rid of back when he was still making his bones*. 

 

“It’s true boss, we have proof.” Jongin insists, showing him pictures of Heechul talking to an unidentified cop. “This happened during different times,” he continues, flipping through his phone’s gallery.

 

Baekhyun sighs. “What a pity. I thought he was at least, loyal to us.”

 

“What do you want us to do? Should we give him a shakedown* or is it a hit?” Sehun asks.

 

It doesn’t take much for Baekhyun to choose. He knows his answer in a split second. “Get rid of him. We’re in a very a precarious situation right now and I don’t want anyone ratting us out just when I’ve dipped my hands into the good stuff.”

 

Baekhyun worked hard like crazy to dig his roots deep into the drug and alcohol trade. He wasn’t about to just let some snitch go unpunished or ruin everything for him and the clan. Not even Heechul.

 

Just then, Jongdae walks into the room. His underboss has a smug smirk on his face, swinging a gun lazily in his hand as the two scurry out to do what they’ve been told. 

 

“What.” Baekhyun bluntly asks. 

 

During their years together, Jongdae has made it his personal mission to annoy the living daylights out of him. Baekhyun might complain and threaten to kill him for it from time to time, but it holds no meaning. Jongdae gets things done, and gets things done quickly and  _ well.  _

 

“Someone’s come to see you.”   
  


“See me?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, running a hand through his blonde fringe.

 

Jongdae doesn’t get to answer, because someone else is walking into the room.

 

Chanyeol looks every bit the mafia boss that he is. The very opposite of Baekhyun. While the latter likes to work under the guise of a harmless looking person, Chanyeol is hulking, intimidating, domineering in everything he does.

 

Jongdae leaves, closing the door behind him. Baekhyun admires the sight of his boyfriend (?), partner (?), paramour. They’ve never been fond of labels, the two of them, but they say I love you’s and send each other quite expensive gifts. That counts for something, right?   
  


“Something wrong?” Baekhyun asks, finally noticing the angry expression on Chanyeol’s face.

 

Chanyeol is rarely angry at him. They started off as childhood friends, growing up in the same hostile environment and learning the ways of clans and the family from a very young age. At the age fifteen, Baekhyun had his first hit. Chanyeol had been the first person he’d run to right after, crying himself hoarse from what he used to have back then: a conscience. 

 

Chanyeol got himself involved in mafia business the year after. 

 

And now, they’re the bosses of two very powerful mobs in Seoul. Both so heartless, both unhesitant in getting rid of those who dared defied them, even the ones most  _ dear _ to them.  _ They’ve come so far. _

 

Chanyeol used to be such a skinny kid with dreams of being a famous singer. Now, Chanyeol’s family is heavily involved in drug and alcohol trade, loansharking, construction, real estate, and music recording, raking in millions everyday. 

 

Baekhyun’s family had dipped its toes into gambling, bars, pornography, extortion, restaurants, and invested their money into wind energy. All made good grands, but he wanted  _ more. _

 

“What’s this I hear about you entering  _ my  _ territory?”

 

“ _ Your  _ territory?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, taking off the specs and maintaining his smile.

 

“I heard you were talking to Yixing? Don’t tell me you were just trying to restock your whisky collection. I provide you a new box every month.”

 

Chanyeol is seething, stepping closer towards and him and  _ glaring.  _ “I don’t want you entering the alcohol and drug business, you hear me?”   
  


Baekhyun laughs. “I think you’re a little too late for that, Yeol,” he says, perching himself on his oak office table. “My first shipment comes in by the end of the week.”

 

Chanyeol advances forward, looking angrier than before. “Are you trying to infuriate me?”   
  


“No. I’m trying to be  a good boss,” he answers, levelling the taller with a look. “What I do for my family and the decisions I make is not up for  _ your  _ questioning. Did you forget that? Did you forget that rule?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, the frown on his face only deepening as he stares at Baekhyun. “I don’t want you being my competition Baekhyun. Do you want to know what my capos and underboss just told me? That we should get rid of you.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “You mean Kyungsoo? I always knew he wanted me dead.”

 

“This isn’t a time for one of your jokes.”

 

“Well what do you want me to do? Should I call Kyungsoo in and make him watch you kill me? Maybe put on a little--”

 

“Just stop!” Chanyeol is unto him, gripping him by his shoulders and towering over him with indignation etched on his face. “Be serious for once and stop messing around you fuckwit!”   
  


“Let go of me Chanyeol.”

 

“No.”

 

“I said let go of me!” Baekhyun shouts, finally losing his cool and pushing the taller away. He knows Chanyeol’s anger stems from concern, and that he’s supposed to feel touched, but goddamn does he hate being told what to do.

 

It might be the power getting to his head, but no-one can stop Byun Baekhyun from getting what he wants. And what he wants is more control over other enterprises. More authority. More  _ money.  _ More power.

 

The taller’s gaze darkens. He’s never liked being snapped at or interrupted. “Why do you always do these reckless things? Why are you being so impulsive, getting into this kind of business when you don’t even have enough people to protect you. You think having your hitmen by your side makes you safe? Do you think having Jonginl and Sehun is enough?” Chanyeol moves forward again, gripping his arms hard. Baekhyun’s sure they’ll bruise. “Do you have a death wish, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun’s gritting his teeth, trying to will himself to composure as he feels one of Chanyeol’s hands slide up from his arm to his neck. He’s still sitting on his desk, Chanyeol having slotted himself in the space between his thighs.

 

“Tell me, do you want to die?” 

 

Baekhyun shivers as Chanyeol slowly unbuttons his shirt, feeling the cold air hit his chest as the taller shucks it off him. He feels like a ragdoll when the other drags off the desk till his only sitting at the edge, making quick work on his pants till he’s down to nothing in no time. 

 

Chanyeol has always been gentle and extremely kind towards him, but in bed and in business, he’s a whole different person.

 

The hand on his neck slides to his jaw, tilting his head up so that they could share a long kiss. Baekhyun moans when he feels big hands holding his sides, coming to stop near his chest so that Chanyeol could rub a nipple with his thumb. He’s so hard, and turned on, goosebumps dotting his skin as Chanyeol moves down to mouth at his neck, making something in his stomach coil even tighter.

 

“I don’t think we should be doing this here Yeol.” Baekhyun says, trying not to smile as Chanyeol muffles his laugh by pressing a kiss to his neck. They’ve done it a couple of times in this same office, Baekhyun trying hard to keep the noise down when Chanyeol fucks him to oblivion.

 

“You don’t get to make the decisions right now, baby.” Chanyeol smirks, pressing a hand on his hip and making Baekhyun’s eyes roll back as it gets closer to his cock. Suddenly, he’s got Chanyeol’s smug face between his legs, hitching them up his broad shoulders like it’s nobody’s business. “Will you change your mind if I did you this favor?”

 

“If I let you suck me, you’re doing me a favor. But if I let you fuck me--shit!” Baekhyun groans, nearly banging his head when his elbows give in and feels his cock being engulfed by a hot mouth.

 

He watches as Chanyeol takes all of him like a pro, bobbing his head once and swirling his tongue around the tip while looking up at him with the same smug satisfaction. Suction. Grip. Sticky.  _ Hot, hot, hot.  _

 

He doesn’t care when he pushes some documents off his table to grip at the edge, because  _ oh my god,  _ “Park Chanyeol,” he moans, as the taller continues his job, sliding a hand to his taut stomach and climbing even higher to rest at his chest. “Don’t stop,” he manages to choke out, sweat beading his forehead.

 

Chanyeol all but obliges him, and Baekhyun lays back down on his desk and stares at the freshly painted ceiling of his office. The sensation of Chanyeol’s soft lips against his sex is overwhelming, and his grip on the edge of his desk starts to tighten when he feels the tension in his stomach start to uncoil. 

 

“Yeol--I think--” he gasps, unable to stop the whine that is ripped from him when the taller suddenly pulls off with a pop. Chanyeol hovers over him, lips swollen and wet. “Why’d you stop?.” he asks weakly, raising his hips up to get some friction like he’s some dirty whore. He’s so desperate to get off, and just when one of his hands start to creep to his dick to finish the job, he feels Chanyeol’s calloused hand take ahold of his wrist, and pointedly glancing at the other.

 

“No,” he shakes his head. “Not allowed.” Chanyeol says, like he’s a child.

 

Baekhyun wants to spit at his face just to spite him, and because it’s infuriating that Chanyeol’s still fully dressed while he’s naked as the day he was born. But spread out like this, with his legs still spread wide and him wanting release, well, he’s literally at Chanyeol’s mercy.

  
“Don’t stop,” he begs,  _ begs. _

 

“Shh, I won’t.” Chanyeol bends down to kiss him, his tongue easily making its way past Baekhyun ready mouth. A hand slides up the inside of his thigh, and he jerks when it gets too close to where he needs it the most,  _ again. _

 

Baekhyun now understands what Chanyeol’s trying to do. 

 

“You’re teasing me.” Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol when he breaks away for air, displeased. “I don’t like it Yeol.”

 

“I didn’t like it either when you made that deal...” Chanyeol whispers against his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine when he continues, “But here I am, still doing you favors.”

 

His breath hitches when Chanyeol starts unzipping his pants while rummaging through one of his desk drawers, looking for the lube he keeps there. The preparation is hurried, the taller having one, two, three thick fingers splitting him open in no time while sucking him off. 

 

And then, Chanyeol’s finally pouring some of the lube on his own cock.

 

Baekhyun licks his lips as he watches the taller start to press against him, breathing hard through his nose when the tip works past his rim and biting his hand when Chanyeol slams in all the way, making the desk creak.

  
“ _ Ohgodohgodohgodohgod,”  _ Baekhyun chants, before breaking into senseless moans as Chanyeol picks up the pace. The taller’s hands on his thighs grip on them like a vice, the pain mixed with the pleasure of being filled up making him shudder and drool. He’s like a useless doll, sliding up and down the surface of his desk with every hard thrust. 

 

“Fuck!” He exclaims, when Chanyeol hits that spot that makes his insides tingle. 

 

The taller continues canting his hips like that, smile growing when he sees Baekhyun’s thighs start to shake. It’s a telltale sign that he’s about to cum.

 

Another cry. 

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes to glare at Chanyeol, who has  _ left him  _ hanging and is instead pumping himself to the sight of him so...used. “What the fuck!?” he shouts in anger. If he wasn’t so turned on, he’d be shooting a hole through his lover’s head.

 

“Come here baby.” Chanyeol says, voice raspy as he settles on the leather couch across his desk. His jeans have pooled down to his ankles, and he looks deliciously disheveled.

 

For a moment, Baekhyun contemplates whether he should just finish the job himself, but the way Chanyeol’s staring at him, jacking off with his legs spread for him to climb unto is so inviting, that he abandons his pride and steadies himself on uncoordinated legs.

 

He’s still a little weak from the fucking and his dick is still so hard  _ it hurts _ , but he manages to get to Chanyeol, who tells him to get down on his knees by just a flick of his eyes.

 

Baekhyun gets to work, pushing Chanyeol’s hand away and not even caring if he looks way too eager to suck him off. 

 

He starts pumping Chanyeol, stopping only to cradle the taller’s cock against his cheek and peer at him like an innocent angel. Just how Chanyeol likes it. 

 

“Start sucking.” Chanyeol commands, eyes dark and intoxicating. 

 

Baekhyun obeys. He starts by sucking the tip lightly, not quite taking all of Chanyeol’s cock, and teasing him in his own way, smiling like the motherfucker that he is.

 

Chanyeol is displeased, because there’s suddenly a hand gripping his hair, unceremoniously pushing his head down so that he’s choking, moaning when he feels the shaft hit the back of his throat.

 

Baekhyun tries to swallow, but even before he could adjust, Chanyeol’s pulling his mouth away and he sputters. He glares at the taller, feeling so used and humiliated when Chanyeol taps his cheek with his dick. 

 

_ [He likes it.] _

 

Chanyeol smiles “No more teasing.” Why is he still so composed? Why is he so calm when Baekhyun feels like a bitch in heat from all the need and want? 

 

He swallows hard, gripping Chanyeol in his hand and thumbing the slit of his penis with a hint of nail. He smiles when he gets a hiss, getting back to work and bobbing his head down till his nose is buried in the light dusting of hair above Chanyeol cock. 

 

Baekhyun has always been good at sex, and gives blowjobs like he's born to do that one thing. He loves seeing his lover (?), partner(?), paramour(?) getting all dazed from how good he is, and the hazy look Chanyeol is giving him turns him on so much.

 

Chanyeol pushes him off his dick and pulls him up to his lap. His legs still feel a little weak so he's a little happy when Chanyeol pushes him down to lay on the couch and hitches his leg up his hips.

 

There's no grace in the way the taller fucks him. Chanyeol goes straight down to business this time, thrusting into him with fervor and an angry look that keeps him in place.

 

He tries to wrap his arms and pull the taller closer for a kiss, but Chanyeol literally slaps one of his arms away and circles a hand around his neck instead, straightening up and slowing down to languid thrusts.

 

“S-stop,” Baekhyun  _ hates  _ this. The slow torture of being hit in the sweet spot and but not  _ hard  _ enough. He knows Chanyeol's doing this on purpose. He knows he is punishing him. “Yeol, stop.” he whines, gripping the tallers biceps, his nails digging into the skin.

 

Chanyeol merely looks at him, lost in pleasure, and as if to spite him, slams into him with such a force it has the couch shaking and Baekhyun choking out sobs. He could feel Chanyeol deep inside him, hot and thick and oh so satisfying.

 

“Yes, yes, yes-” Baekhyun starts chanting like a prayer, gasping when Chanyeol's hold on his neck tightens. 

 

“Yeah, you like that?” Chanyeol asks him, propping a leg against the floor for a better angle.

 

Baekhyun can only nod, tears spilling from his eyes. He's hysterical, and his moans only get louder as he feels the pressure in his gut building up. “Don't--stop!” he gasps.

 

That's when Chanyeol, the motherfucker, stops and leans down to whisper in his ear, the hand that's previously been around his neck now tight around his cock. “If I let you come, would you back off the deal?”

 

“Hell no.” Baekhyun nearly spits, squeezing his eyes shut when Chanyeol squeezes his dick as a warning.

 

Chanyeol leans back again and examines him, before resuming his thrusting. Harder this time, if that's even possible.

 

“Let go,” Baekhyun claws at the taller’s hand. Desperate. He should be coming by now and his dick is in pain, his face is red, the coil in his gut just waiting to be unwound.

 

“No.” Chanyeol says, before thrusting one last time and hissing, his eyes closed and his head tilted up towards the ceiling. He stays still, milking his orgasm as Baekhyun feels warm liquid fill him up.

 

He's slowly let go of Baekhyun's cock, but it's a little too late. 

 

Baekhyun cums dry. Disappointing. Soft. The fucker built up his momentum only for him to cum the most disappointing orgasm of his life.

 

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun curses as Chanyeol stands up and smirks, picking up and his pants and leaning down to give him a kiss on the mole beside his eye.

 

“You asked for it sweetheart.”

 

end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SMUT. GOODBYE.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want (I literally just shitpost there).


End file.
